


The Water Always Knows

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Merman Bucky, Sailor steve, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had thought he lost his best friend in a storm while on sea. What he didn't know was that the ocean grants life to those who die within it and have yet to fulfil their life. So how will Steve react when he finds Bucky survived, but is far from how he used to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The sun met with the end of the ocean, making the sky and the water reflect a beautiful array of colors. A drop of water fell from the captains eye as he looked out at the serene scene. If only the day a year ago would have led up to such a calm beautiful sunset. 

Instead the captain was left with the memories of blinding flashes of lightning accompanied by thunder that still rung in his ears. The dark waves had risen from the once calm waters to sweep unfortunate sailors into the deep. Steve wasn't one of these unfortunate soles, and technical neither was Bucky, his first mate and best friend. Bucky had jumped in after one of their younger men. The young man, hardly old enough to be aboard the ship, resurfaced, Bucky unfortunately did not. 

His body was dragged to the bottom of the ocean, leaving Steve and the others with just a memory of their comrade. 

The men mourned the loss of a friend the next day, but managed to recover from his death over time.

Today had been the one year anniversary of that day, and Steve felt the same pain he'd been feeling since that day.

He rubbed his finger over his wooden pendant, following the lines that formed his name. "I should have told you before then..." He whispered to himself.

"I love you..." Went unspoken but the sea had been able to tell much before then


	2. Chapter 2

The crew knew Steve would be grieving once more the next day. Nobody bothered to wake him up, and Sam would deliver his food to his cabin. 

Sam could tell the captain was awake, but acted as if he weren't. He knew that it was hard for Steve, even if he hadn't been aboard when the tragity had happened. 

It wasn't until far into the afternoon that the captain emerged, looking like absolute shit. 

The crew pretended not to notice, doing their work as they had been before hand. They left the captain to do as he pleased, which clearly wasn't to tell the crew what to do.

Steve looked absolutely miserable, more so than he had the past few days. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes, from obvious lack of sleep over the past few nights. His eyes were puffy and dull, a clear sign of last night's crying.

No one on the ship needed to see his eyes to tell though, they had all heard the heartbreaking sobs coming from his cabin last night. 

He stared out at the sea blankly until the sun began to set. It was then he saw something different in the water, a long tale, with dark blue scales shimmering in the setting sun he followed it to the tip, were a fanned out into a lighter blue. He then followed it back up to where it connected with a body. 

The body was clearly male, and he took note of the few scales across the creatures back and the fins he had on his arms. He followed it up further to a bush of brown hair that looked to reach to his neck. He noticed two what looked to be ear fins poking out of the mess of brown.

Then he turned so he was no longer swimming along side the ship, but was now looking up at it. His eyes glinting with curiosity at the size of the ship. 

What caught his eye even more however, was the man aboard the ship looking down at him. Even from this distance the creature could see the man's eyes held a dullness that turned to pain. 

The creature wondered if he had caused that pain, and afraid he did, he dived back into the depths, with a new wave of curiosity.

He did not want to cause the person on the ship harm and he didn't understand why. He had never cared if he caused harm to anyone before so why did he now?

Fueled by this new curiosity he followed the ship.  
-  
The captain froze when he saw the creature in the water turn to him. He looked so much like Bucky that Steve once more felt a stabbing pain in his heart. It took all his will not to call out when the creature, who looked like Bucky, dove back under again.

The captain quietly returned to his cabin, and lied on his bed, starring at the ceiling until Sam silently came in again. 

"Have you ever heard stories about mermaids?" Steve suddenly asked startling Sam. 

It was quite again and Steve almost regretted asking the question.

"My mom used to tell me about them. She always told me the stories about mermaids feeding off men were lies. She always said that mermaids were actually people who had died at sea, and had been unable to express their love to those who they felt strongly for."

Steve was quite before asking softly "Do you believe those stories?"

"I've always believed them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I forgot about this project. Well finally an update. I had three different versions of this chapter so I hope this one is alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so short I know, but I really just want to get this on paper. I've been wanting to write it for months but this is the only decent start I have so I'm going to use it. I hope it's alright for a start.


End file.
